


Купаться!

by Glololo



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Хранительница вернулась из Бухты Непокорности и поспешила с дороги поскорее в ванну. Хиравиас решает устроить ей радушный прием.





	Купаться!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bathtime!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323451) by [BeesFrightenMes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesFrightenMes/pseuds/BeesFrightenMes). 



Громкое бульканье больших пузырей. Плеск! Буль. Плеск! Буль. Плеск! И опять по новой.

Хиравиас дернул здоровым ухом. Он уже несколько часов как сидел в своей комнате, штопая внушительную стопку рубашек. Бесконечное и однообразное «туда-сюда» занимало руки и помогало голове расслабиться. А вместе с этим обострялись органы чувств.

Бульканье очевидно доносилось из вычурной ванной комнаты Брайтхоллоу. Хранительница — Делия, человеческая женщина с причудливыми вкусами — восстановила ее едва ли не в первую очередь во имя «чистоты и гигиены». «Не хочу, чтобы вы что-нибудь подхватили», — жизнерадостно и убедительно объявила она. Но Хиравиас знал правду. Весь остальной Дирвуд (как и вся Эора вообще) еще не ведал, что их последняя надежда на спасение, Хранительница, до дрожи любила мыться.

Хиравиас раздумывал над этой мыслью, вдевая нитку в иголку и подхватывая очередную рубаху. Если Таос и Свинцовый ключ постучат в дверь и примутся читать проведи о Воедике и ее каре, Делия немедля выхватит меч и прирежет их. Но, подумал он с улыбкой, если они придут и пообещают ей неделю в здравнице и шикарное мыло, Эоре наступит жопа. К его радости, Делия избегала сильных ароматов. Она знала, что ее орлан предпочитает естественный запах ее тела, нежели искусственную вонь парфюма.

Раз Делия мылась в этот час, значит, она только что вернулась из Бухты Непокорности, где работала со своей новой и горячо любимой наставницей леди Вебб. Столь длинные путешествия всегда были хорошим оправданием, чтобы побаловать себя долгожданной ванной.

Хиравиас отложил иглу и задумчиво почесал куцее ухо. Делии не было почти две недели. И он не мог не признать, что очень по ней скучал. Как нелепо. Даже штельгар, рычащее чудище, делившее с ним одну душу, без Делии жалобно скулил каждый божий день. Каждый. Стыд какой. Скучал по своей самке, подумал Хиравиас. Скучал по... его самке. И теперь, когда они оба распознали по плеску... свою самку (видят боги, это самое нелепое осознание в его жизни), Хиравиасу невыносимо захотелось немедленно ее поприветствовать.

Отговаривать себя было уже поздно: Хиравиас стремительно сбежал вниз, страстно желая увидеть свою женщину. Он миновал потрепанного Алота, явно вымученного дорожными привычками Делии. Большинство людей как могли избегали диких зверей, которые, конечно же, всегда встречаются в странствиях. Делия же искала их сама, как умалишенная. И если их компания обнаруживала какое-нибудь интересное место, то отказывалась уходить, пока не перевернет его вверх дном, не засунет руки во все углы и щели и не заберет все ценности. Кана звал это скрупулезностью, Паледжина — тратой времени.

Закончив внутренний монолог о том, как здорово у Делии получалось выводить всех вокруг из себя, Хиравиас как раз оказался перед дверью в ванную. Он остановился. Постучать или?..

Буль. Плеск! Буль. Плеск! Буль. Плеск!

Хиравиас ухмыльнулся. Хотелось ее удивить. Он тихонько толкнул дверь.

Хранительница сидела в бадье, ее мокрые светло-русые волосы пологом закрывали почти всё ее лицо. Играя в воде, как ребенок, она счастливо напевала что-то под нос.

— Делия, — проворковал он, — с возвращением.

Она обернулась к нему, и из-под волос выглядывали лишь нос и улыбка.

— Хиравиас! — Делия убрала волосы с лица. — Я скучала.

Он ухмыльнулся и оперся о стену.

— Ты скучала по мне, твоему маленькому сексуальному котику, или по моему блестящему остроумию?

Делия рассмеялась, вертя в руках лакированную деревянную чашу, из которой обливалась.

— По обоим, может быть, — карие глаза сверкнули. — А ты скучал по мне?

— Может быть, — отплатил Хиравиас ее же монетой. Делия набрала воды в чашу, подождала, пока большие пузыри всплывут и лопнут, а после окатила себя. Капли блестели на ее широких плечах и грудях; ее тело, о котором Хиравиас целых две недели мечтал и во сне, и наяву, кружило голову.

Найдя наконец в себе силы перевести взгляд на ее лицо, он увидел лукавую улыбку.

— Этот бугорок в твоих штанах говорит обратное, милый. А ты быстрый, я погляжу.

О, обмен любезностями. Здесь Хиравиас точно мог постоять за себя.

— Да, что-то я немного напряжен, а то всё это время было некому присунуть.

— Это... ноль из десяти по романтической шкале, — невозмутимо ответила Делия.

— О, поверь мне, Хранительница, романтика только начинается, — с этими словами Хиравиас снял рубаху, штаны и ботинки и остался совсем голым — обнаженная кожа и шерсть.

Делия с улыбкой оглядела его с ног до головы, любуясь. Но переменилась в лице, увидев, что глазная повязка всё еще на месте.

— Сними и ее тоже?

Хиравиас помедлил.

— Всё хорошо, Рав, — лишь ей было можно звать его так. — Здесь только я.

Да, она. Женщина, разлука с которой невыносима. Делия. Он медленно снял повязку и положил сверху на одежду. Подошел к бадье. Делия подвинулась, давая Хиравиасу залезть в теплую воду и усесться за ней. Стоило ему откинуться спиной на стенку, она уселась ему на колени, совсем рядом с пульсирующим членом.

— Ты маленькая хитрюга, Хранительница, — добродушно проворчал он. — Как же мы отмоемся, если ты такая грязная?

— Кто бы говорил, мистер природа, — возразила она капризно. — Ты вообще вечно покрыт грязью и мусором!

— Я должен пахнуть как часть природы, а не как какой-то...

— ...чужак. Я знаю, — она набрала воды, отстранилась и ополоснула Хиравиаса. Большая часть пролетела мимо головы, но несколько капель всё же уцепились за рыжие кудри. — Но сейчас ты в моей ванне, и это значит, я имею право мыть и прихорашивать тебя, как захочу.

Хиравиас охнул.

— О нет! Хранительница решила разделить свою ванну, благословленную рябым священником, с простым одноглазым и одноухим орланом! Что же напишут газеты Бухты Непокорности?!

— С моим орланом, — поправила она и уселась лицом к нему. — И прости, может, я ошибаюсь, но, если мне не изменяет память, большая часть жителей Бухты не умеет читать, а потому совершенно всё равно, сочтут ли своенравные газетчики это достойной новостью или нет, — Делия усмехнулась. — И, честно говоря, я хочу, чтобы это оставалось между нами. А ты?

Прежде чем Хиравиас мог ответить, она вновь окатила его водой, и теперь его голова полностью намокла.

— Идеально, — возвестила Делия, вспенивая мыло в ладонях. — Ты будешь самым чистым котиком во всем Дирвуде, когда я закончу.

Она взмылила его волосы и шерсть, жизнерадостно напевая, и Хиравиас скуксился. Повезет, если получится вылезти из ванны, не пропитавшись ароматами душистого горошка и летних фруктов насквозь. Чем она там его сейчас мажет? Апельсиновый шампунь? Невыносимо.

— Эй, — перебил он ее пение, когда она закончила вымывать пену из шерсти. — А когда мы будем веселиться?

— Хиравиас, — Делия притворилась оскорбленной. — Мы и так веселимся!

— О нет, нет, сейчас ты устроила помывочную. Это вообще не одно и то же.

— Ну, а что ты предлагаешь?

— Ой, я даже не знаю, — Хиравиас сделал вид, будто думает. — Может, обнимашки, шалости. Возможно, что-то погорячее? — он подмигнул ей.

— А как насчет помокрее? — Делия опрокинула Хиравиасу на голову очередную чашу с водой. Он почти зашипел.

— Злая женщина!

— Вредный кошак! — Хиравиасу не надо было даже поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять, что она улыбается. — Предлагаю сделку.

— У меня уже дурные предчувствия.

— Если дашь как следует тебя намыть, то я разрешу делать со мной всё, что пожелаешь. Веселись, сколько захочешь.

— Соблазнительно, — покосился он на нее. — Ты же уже почти закончила?

Делия беспечно пожала плечами.

— Не могу тебе этого сказать. Так да или нет, орлан?

Хиравиас какое-то время подумал и вздохнул.

— Ладно. Я согласен.

— Отлично! — Делия вылила на ладонь какой-то персиковой жидкости и прямо-таки накинулась на Хиравиаса. Он отдался на волю ее рук, давая вычистить шерсть до самых корней. Душистый горошек, апельсин, персик, клубника. Казалось, это будет длиться вечно. Наконец, завершив мылить и полоскать Хиравиаса, Делия замешкалась. Он всё еще сидел крепко зажмурившись и хмурясь и ждал, пока пытка закончится. Тогда Делия наклонилась к нему и ласково поцеловала пересеченную шрамом глазницу. А затем быстренько повернулась спиной и улеглась, устроив голову на его плече. Здоровое веко задрожало, и Хиравиас открыл глаз.

— Твоя очередь, — пробормотала Делия смущенно. — Помывочная Делии окончена.  
Ну наконец-то. Хиравиас поднял руки к ее гладким грудям и принялся их мять.

— Как Бухта Непокорности?

— Теперь ты спрашиваешь меня о поездке? — поддела Делия и еще теснее прижалась к его крепкой груди, давая больше доступа к ее телу. — Было здорово, хотя и странно без нашей большой компании, — она потерлась носом о его челюсть. — Мы остановились в Копперлейне, но большую часть свободного времени провели на побережье.

— Неудивительно, — Хиравиас пощипал соски Делии, и она застонала. — Как леди Вебб? Научила еще каким-то секретам поиска душ?

— Ах, ух-хух. Я снова Пробудилась, — сказала Делия сквозь тяжелые вздохи. — Орланка.

— Оу? — ухо Хиравиаса любопытно встало торчком, как соски Делии. — Расскажешь поподробнее? — одна его рука опустилась ей между ног.

— Эм, я... она была мамой кучи детишек. Некоторые еще совсем малыши, — она улыбнулась, двигая бедрами. — Они были такие миленькие. Рыженькие и улыбающиеся.

— Рыженькие? — совсем как он. Хиравиас скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь, и Делия ахнула, подалась навстречу ему.

— Ах, д-да, м, — когда он развел пальцы в стороны, она жалобно застонала. — Я, я не... Ах! Я была бы не прочь, м... завести детей когда-нибудь, — вся покрасневшая, Делия тяжело дышала ему в шею.

Хиравиас подумал, что и он был бы не против. Но вопрос о человеческо-орланьих малышах стоило оставить на потом. Он был готов любить свою женщину.

Делия шире расставила бедра и зашептала:

— Глубже, — но в ответ на это Хиравиас почти вынул пальцы и принялся ласкать ее, едва погружая самые кончики. — О-о, не дразнись! — запротестовала Делия, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, но Хиравиас перехватил ее поперек груди и не давал двигаться. Ему нравилось, что он, низенький орлан ростом немногим выше метра, мог довести эту женщину до того, что она начинала просить.

Хиравиас убрал пальцы от входа, к вящему неудовольствию Делии. Но она тут же счастливо вскрикнула, стоило ему сосредоточить свое внимание на клиторе. Он принялся ритмично потирать его, неустанно доставляя ей удовольствие, и его мускулы ходили под кожей. Делия изогнулась в объятиях, тяжело дыша, и застонала. Упирающийся в ее спину член, от воды ставший совсем гладким, отвердел еще крепче. Это напомнило Хиравиасу, что он более чем готов погрузиться в нее.

— Эй, — проворковал он Делии в ухо, замедлив движения пальцев. — Залезай на меня.

— На т-тебя? — ее лицо стало еще пунцовее, если это было вообще возможно.

— Сядь на член.

Делия повиновалась, приподнялась на коленях и направила член в себя. И заскользила вниз, пока он не оказался полностью внутри. Они оба охнули, ощутив друг друга.

— Теперь, — продолжил Хиравиас, — трахай себя.

Делия сжалась вокруг него и принялась неспешно двигаться вверх-вниз. Она взяла ровный темп и тяжело задышала, подчиняясь его приказам.

— Ах, — вскрикнула она. — Вода... странно ощущается внутри...

— Продолжай, милая, — Хиравиас положил руки ей на бедра и начал помогать, вскидывая таз и толкая Делию на себя. Ему нравилось доминировать, но всё-таки хотелось ускориться. Делия была сладкой, горячей, влажной искусительницей, пульсирующей вокруг его члена и издающей самые прелестные звуки.

— О-о-ох, Хиравиас, — застонала она и задрожала, — я... Ах! Я почти!..

Он подтолкнул ее вперед, давая опереться о край бадьи, и встал сам. Смачно ударился бедрами о ее ягодицы и сжал их так, что наверняка останутся синяки.

Кадка закачалась из стороны в сторону от силы их движений. Через пару мгновений грубого, головокружительного темпа Делия выгнулась, дрожа от оргазма. Хиравиас продолжал толкаться, а затем лег сверху и укусил за мягкое плечо, изливаясь глубоко внутрь. В конце концов они просто опустились обратно в воду, тяжело дыша, но совершенно довольные.

— Это... — Делия выдохнула. — Вот это радушный прием, которого мне хотелось.

— Славно, — запыхавшись, ответил Хиравиас. — Мне тоже понравилось, — он обнял ее за плечо и поцеловал в щеку. — Я скучал по тебе.

Вот что Хиравиас звал настоящим весельем в ванной.


End file.
